The True Naruto It's back!
by starlightscribe
Summary: I adopted this thing an have finally gotten around to writting it. Naruto is not the idiot he seems. He hides behind a mask, more than one.Things taken as truth may be nothing but lies. Will the truth be reviled? STRONG NARUTO GOOD ITACHI no parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I know what your thinking, another story!? But hey I adopted this one a while back and finally decided to get around to posting it. This chapter and the next belong to the original story and author, so…yah ok now that that is cleared up When you review this…please do…give me some ideas, I live of them. with out them my muse goes bye- bye and you guys end up waiting months for updates and I end up with headaches and that makes everyone unhappy. So, review, ideas, PM just to say hi, whatever. Like I said before flame me if you hate it but I'll tell you this a lot of my ideas come from stuff I have seen, read, heard so if you really want something in any of my stories TELL ME!**

**ANY WAY, Don own Naruto, if I did we wouldn't be going through this now would we?**

**Again ANY WAY. On with the story **

**CH1**

'_I'm going to kill the old man for this' _thought a certain blonde Jinchuuriki as he sat on the roof of the academy with is new _"teammates" _and _"Sensei"_

"Meet tomorrow at 8 sharp at training ground 7." Said the previously thought of sensei.

"What will we be doing?" Naruto asked.

"Survival training."

"Survival training? Didn't we do enough training at the Academy?" Sakura asked, making Naruto discreetly roll his eyes.

Kakashi grinned, "This isn't your normal training. You have to survive against me. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the Academy."

'_Yah right, oh well have to keep up the act' _"What?! Then what was the point of graduating?!" Naruto yelled.

"It was to weed out the hopeless. Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will make Genin. This test has a 66 percent failing rate."

The three looked shocked but before Kakashi could say anymore, a Chuunin appeared.

"Can I help you?" Kakashi asked.

The Chuunin, more commonly known as Kamizuki Izumo, nodded, turning to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

Naruto sighed, "Hai, hai. Tell him I'll be there in 5."

Izumo nodded before disappearing and the others turned to him.

"Why would the Hokage want to see you, baka?!" Sakura yelled.

"More than likely asking what Naruto thinks of us, right, Naruto?" Kakashi said.

He nodded.

"Why would the Hokage-" Sasuke started but Naruto cut him off, "If we're done, I should go."

Naruto walked away to the Hokage's office. When he was let in, the Hokage smiled at him.

"Hello, Naruto, how was your day?" Sandaime asked.

"Fine."

"And what do you think of your team?"

Naruto shrugged, "They're interesting, if not useless. Sasuke's too bent on revenge and Sakura is a fangirl, more interested in love than training. I don't know what to think of Kakashi yet."

"Yes, Kakashi is an interesting one." he said, "Guards dismissed."

Two hidden ANBU jumped out of the window and 2 other ANBU appeared on either side of Naruto, kneeling.

"Team Kitsune, I am pleased to inform you that 'Ryu' will be rejoining us by the Chuunin Exams. He said he should make it during the month-long break between the 2nd and 3rd parts of the Exam and has informed me that he'll take charge of Naruto's training."

Naruto was grinning wildly, and, even behind their masks you could tell 'Hebi' and 'Tori' were too.

"You may go." the smiling Hokage said.

Naruto put on his unique mask, the only black mask in the village, and they Shunshin to ANBU Headquarters. They plop on the couches in their team's lounge and removed their masks showing Izumo, the Chuunin, and Mitarashi Anko, a Special Jounin.

"I can't wait 'till It-, I mean, 'Ryu' comes back. We'll finally be able to take S-Ranks without a temp." Anko said, correcting his name when Naruto glared.

Izumo nodded, "It'll be good to see him. It's been 4 years."

"Yeah. I just hope everything goes alright, you know. Though it's enough to make anyone go missing to see the look on the councils face." Naruto laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder why you stay in the village when you hate it so much." Anko said.

"It's because of you guys and the old man. Can't leave my family behind, now can I?" Naruto answered.

"I feel so special." Anko mocked.

Naruto chucked a pillow at her and they all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks the anyone who reviewed. Ok. Here is chapter 2 of The True Naruto. Enjoy!**

**All legal disclaimers apply to the following**

The next morning, Naruto dressed and ate before heading to the training grounds. He arrived first and just sat there, dozing off when Sasuke and Sakura showed, and waited for Kakashi. Kakashi finally showed up at 11:00. After their greeting (cough-Yelling at Kakashi-cough), Kakashi started to explain their test, "You only have to get one of these bells," he held them up, "If you can't you'll be tied to the post while I eat infront of you."

Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled.

"You'll have to come at me with the intent to kill. You can use any weapon, even shuriken." Kakashi said.

"But, sensei, that's dangerous. You could get hurt." Sakura said.

Kakashi ignored her and told them to begin.

Naruto sat his back to a tree and to Kakashi, while Sasuke sat in a tree and Sakura was under a bush.

_I know I can defeat him but I can't show my real strength. Plus, that's not the point, it's teamwork. Too bad I'm stuck with an egotistical jerk and a useless fangirl_. Naruto shrugged, _Might as well ask_.

Naruto ran over to the tree Sasuke was in and silently climbed it.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stumbled and would have fallen had Naruto not caught his collar.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke hissed.

"We need to work together." Naruto said but Sasuke continued to glare, "Think about it. We've Genin, we can't defeat a Jounin."

"You might not be able to, but I can. I wouldn't work with you even if _I _needed help." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Naruto just sighed before jumping down and running towards Sakura.

"Sakura."

Sakura went to scream but Naruto covered her mouth, "Shh, it's me."

"Naruto, you baka, what do you want?!"

"Sakura, we have to work together if we want to get a bell." Naruto said.

"It'll be me and Sasuke-kun getting a bell, not you! You're hopeless and shouldn't have graduated." she growled.

"You're hopeless." Naruto whispered but she heard.

She punched him in the face sending him flying into the clearing.

"I give up." Naruto sighed.

"Isn't it a bit early to be giving up?" Kakashi said.

"What's the point, you're going to fail us anyway."

"How do you get that?" he asked.

"Because they don't get the point of the test." Naruto said.

"Do you get it?"

Naruto looked at him, "Teamwork." Kakashi's eye widened and Naruto laid back, "Wake me up when you fail us."

Kakashi sweatdropped, "You're a bit off."

"The only thing off here is you hair."

And Naruto promptly fell asleep.

"You pass." Kakashi said.

"We pass?" Sakura asked, "Why?"

"Those who don't follow rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto yawned behind the Hokage's desk at the mission office. The night before, Naruto, Anko, Izumo, and a temp ANBU went on a S-Rank mission and ended up not sleeping at all. They were suppose to kill some jackass from Iwa, which was a success. Sandaime gave the four a day off to recover and sleep. However, Naruto didn't feel like staying in his apartment all day so Sandaime forced Naruto to stay within his eyesight so he wouldn't go train.

"Sarutobi-jii, why do I have to stay here?" Naruto whined, ignoring the scolding Iruka.

"You are exhausted, Naruto. I cannot trust you to rest." Sandaime said, looking at a scroll.

Naruto pouted but the door opened and in walked Team 7 and Naruto ducked behind the desk.

"Mission completed, sir." Kakashi said, handing the cat to the daimyo's wife.

"Hokage-sama, do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura said, in a fake innocent voice.

"I gave him the day off. I had him up all night so he needs to rest." he said.

They didn't question further although they were obviously confused. Sandaime started to name off pathetic mission when Sakura started to yell, "Can we please get a better mission?!"

Iruka scolded her for yelling and Sandaime looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"Very well, I will give you a C-Ranked mission. Please show our guest in." he said and the door opened and an old man stumbled in, "This is Tazuna. You are to escort and protect him as he finishes the bridge in the Wave."

Tazuna took a swig from a sake bottle before looking at the team.

"I asked for ninja, not brats!" he yelled.

They just twitched before the door opened again and Anko and Izumo walked in.

Anko grinned, "Hey, Sarutobi, we're here to take him off your hands."

"Thank you." he said, sighing and ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Come on, Otouto. Let's get some ramen." she said.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled, jumping over the desk.

"Naruto?!" Sakura yelled.

"Remember not to train, Naruto." Sarutobi said and Naruto waved absently, "Come on, Nee-chan, Nii-kun, let's go."

"Sometimes I wonder how old you really are." Anko said.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing about you." he shot back.

"And sometimes I wonder how you two are ninja, now let's go." Izumo said.

The two grinned before they all walked out.

After they ate, Anko dropped Naruto off at his apartment as Izumo had to go back in. Right as he was going to bed, a messenger bird flew in and gave Naruto a scroll.

It read-

'Naruto-kun,

About Team 7's mission tomorrow, meet at the east gate at 0700 hours. It has came to my attention that this mission may be a higher rank do to troubles in the Wave country.

Good luck, Naruto.

Sincerely,

Sarutobi'

Naruto smiled, _Thanks, Jii-chan._

The next morning, Naruto quickly packed before he headed off to the gate. Arriving about the same time as Sasuke, Sakura yelled at him, "You're late, baka! And why were you with the Hokage yesterday?!"

Naruto ignored her until she started to stare at Sasuke. When Kakashi arrived a few minuets late, they left only for Naruto to feel two hidden presences in the forest.

They walked for an hour in silence until Sakura asked, "Tazuna-san, you're from the land of Wave, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he answered rudely.

"Kakashi-sensei, do the Wave have ninja?" she asked.

Kakashi said no before explaining to her about the five great villages. Shortly after his explanation, the group passed a puddle on the ground.

_Looks like Jii-chan was right. They have to be Chuunin at best._

Naruto glanced back at Kakashi and saw him look at the puddle before turning back to his perverted book. Kakashi was suddenly wrapped in a spike.

"One down." a rogue ninja said before they both pulled the chain, ripping Kakashi apart.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto pretend to freeze up while Sasuke threw a shuriken and kunai at the chain as the two tried to wrap up Naruto, pinning it to a tree. Sakura got over her shock and stood infront of Tazuna with a kunai. The ninja disconnect the chain and split up, one headed towards Tazuna and the other went after Naruto. Naruto was ready to defend himself and Tazuna when Kakashi came out and caught the ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled again.

"Good job, Sasuke, Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't step in earlier, Naruto, I just didn't expect you to freeze up like that." Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "We need to talk. These two are the Demon Brothers, Gouzu and Meizu. They specialize in relentless attacks."

_And poison_. Naruto thought absently, looking at his wounded hand.

While Tazuna explained why he lied, Naruto pulled out a kunai and gently opened the wound more. After letting it bleed out, he wrapped it up.

"Naruto, don't- What are you doing?" Kakashi said.

"What does it look like? I'm dressing my wound." Naruto said.

'Naruto, we're going to have to do more than just dress it. Their claws had poison on them." Kakashi said carefully.

"I know."

Kakashi gave him a look before saying, "Then let me have a look. I doubt you got it all."

"I know what I'm doing, sensei." Narut9o said causing Sasuke and Sakura to snort. He glared, "You try growing up with Anko and not know."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, let's see, about 2 years ago she decided to use me as a pin cushion, with poison covered senbon. Something about me needing to build up an immunity or something." Naruto said causing everyone, even the rogue nin, to flinch.

"Okay, well let's go." Kakashi said, smiling.

**Ok so this is it for what was originally posted now I get to have some fun. Ideas welcome, appreciated and needed. Thanx**

**Have A NICE DAY!!**_** XD**_

_**Scribe**_


	3. Chapter 3

They had made it to wave without to much trouble, which meant they where do for some, and it came right on schedule in the form of a fluffy white bunny.

The group had been walking down the road to the client's home when Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes. Without thinking he throw a kuni at the source of the sound and heard a thunk, when he went to investigate he found the fluffy bunny petrified at having nearly been made into a rabbit kabob.

"Baka stop trying to act cool!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to punch him but again Naruto acted without thinking and dodged the blow his mind running with possible plans for his current situation.

'_OK, White rabbit used for replacement, so someone is here, most likely Jounin. Kakashi should be able to handle it but if he can't then what? I can't blow my cover and even if they are in the trees neither can Anko and Izumo. So, no matter what I do, I have to keep it simple or make it look that way...hmmm…what's that sound…? OH SHIT!'_

He was able to duck just in time as the huge sword flew through the air

( Kay guys it ten pm and I didn't get much sleep yesterday so, the fight and stuff is the same as canon up till Naruto goes out to train after fighting with Inari. I'm to tired to type it all out.SORRY)

ANYWAY

Naruto was pissed; he was angry at Kakashi, angry at his "teammates" and angry at the whining brat crying about how hard his life was. But most of all he was angry at himself for losing his temper.

He was a Konoha ANBU, a captain, the top of the elite. How could he let the little snot goad him into losing his temper like that?

He reached a clearing far enough away from the house that he could let off some steam. He wasn't alone.

"You ok kid?" Asked the snake masked ANBU.

"No"

"Wana talk?"

"No"

"Wana spar"

"Yes"

"Ok then, get ready cause here I come."

000

'_I'm going to kill the old man for this.'_ ANBU code named Tori was not happy. He was annoyed, mad and just plain board.

That silver haired moron had nearly gotten his captain killed and then has the balls to praise the emo-brat for saving him when it was Naruto who did most of the work. Was the idiot that blind? His captain was a good actor yes but Hetaki had been ANBU, one of the youngest in village history, surly he would see the signs, the masked skill, something. And the way those two wannabe ninja where treating his 'little brother' was getting on his last nerve. Naruto was faster, smarter, stronger then both those little idiots combined but the old man wanted him to have a childhood. Tori snorted

'_The kids chance at a childhood went out the window when the village decided he was the Kyuubi reincarnate. We all know that, this is just babysitting the Uchiha geki. With the way things are going we'll be lucky if we don't kill him ourselves.'_

Tori sighed and went back to watching the client well Naruto went off to cool his head. Hebi would take care of him for now and tomorrow she and Tori would go and gather info on this Gato guy so they could take him out before he sent more trouble at team seven then they could handle without Naruto reviling himself.

He couldn't wait 'till this was over then they could get Naruto's training back on track and get him away from these idiots and maybe as an added bonus they might be able to put that sorry excuse of an Uchiha in his place.

But that would all have to wait at least until Ryu returned.

'Oh well, enough wool gathering, back to work'

00000

Naruto and Anko where panting and sweaty but Naruto was now calm.

"Thanks Nee-chan"

"You're welcome kid, gonna sleep out here?"

"Ya, don't worry about me go give Nii-kun some company, I bet he's board."

With a wave 'Hebi' was off and Naruto sat under a tree and relaxed until he fell asleep.

_**AN: Ok I need to know if you want a paring. I already have a story that is NaruXFem Haku. I could write that but I'm not sure if that is where I want this to go. I have never done a MXM pairing and I'm not sure if I can but if you ask for it I'll try. Other then that just give me your opinion. THERE DOSE NOT HAVE TO BE A PAIRING. But I will do one if that is what people really what. Keep in mind this Naruto is OOC. He is not the weak idiot. He is ANBU and he doesn't really care for the village so unless I decide **_

_**to do something to change that it would logically affect the type of person he chooses to be with. Work with me people. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hides behind Giant shield Uhmm…would it help if I said I was sorry? I really didn't mean to take this long to update I just couldn't think straight with this one. Really, Really sorry. I'll try harder. Promise.**

Naruto woke when he sensed someone at the edge of the clearing he lay in.

Thanks to his 'prisoner' his sense of smell told him it was Zabbuza's little 'hunter nin'

'well, well let's see where this goes.'

(AGAIN same as Manga/ Anime.)

As Naruto made his way back to the house he made a clone to inform his real team of what exactly happened with the boy in the forest.

"So now what?" asked Hebi"

"Now we wait."

"You may have to step it up kid." Said Tori

"Yah but how without setting off alarm bells with Scarecrow?"

Both his teammates shrugged

Tori snorted. "Not like he is paying you that much attention, captain"

"Still" responded the boy.

"We can figure that out later or you can make it up as you go like usual" offered Hebi.

"I don't like this, Hetake should have had enough sense not to be swayed into continuing" Grumbled Tori.

"Yah, you would think, unless…" Naruto looked grim

"No, you don't think" Gasped Tori

"It was always a possibility" pointed out the konoichi

"Yah but…" began the chunin.

"It doesn't matter, either way we can't let them die and I have no intention of doing so, therefore we need a plan.

So they planed and the clone went poof.

Back at the house the real Naruto received the clone's memories and shook his head.

'_leave it to nee-chan to come up with _that_, oh boy, why did I agree to this mission again?' _

**--Days later at the Bridge.—**

Naruto had left a clone with Inari and his mother and had just received the memories. Gato was a sorry bastard but he would not be alive for long… correction he was now dead. Hebi and Tori had just reported to another clone and where on their way with a shit load of cash and a very interesting tape. Now they just had to deal with the two missing nin.

Naruto dodged and ducked until he felt his 'brother and sister' arrive.

It was time for the plan.

'Right, knock out Emo. Check. Genjutsu of Kyubbi chakra from Hebi. Check. Kick fake hunter nin ass. Check. Replace Missing nin with clones. Check.

The ANBU watched as Kakashi 'killed' the missing nin and as a group of mercenaries arrived with a Gato henged clone. They watched as Naruto henged as Zabbuza left a shadow clone in his place and killed some mercs then switched places with the clone and watched it 'die'.

Meanwhile Anko had played the tape for the criminals and Haku decided to get in on the act making it snow on the bridge. After their 'dead enemies' where berried and Naruto put on a show for his 'team' he went to have a talk with his new friends.

"I can't believe this kid is ANBU." Said the 'demon of the mist"

"Yah well, I'm not exactly normal"

"So now what blonde"

"Now? I send you back to Hokage-sama with a note saying you're friendly and seeking asylum, you both get put in ANBU. Haku can train as a med nin, and you help Okami-san with the sword training." When things blow over in a year or two you can come and go openly. And we deal with the political bull. "

"Ok"

"Good, Hebi will go with you."

"WHAT? Why me?"

"Because I can't and a certain someone will notice if he senses Tori's chakra in two places at once and with our luck lately , _someone_ will notice. And I said so. Now go."

With a sigh and a glare she left two slightly confused missing nin following.

_**I know. It took forever for this? But Ryuu is coming back soon so I need to think about the set up for that. Hopefully it will be a shorted wait for the next one. Again I am sorry.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"bla"

'_think'_

*Hand signal conversations*

***code***

000000

The Chunin Exams. Soon representatives from every shinobi village, major and minor would come to compete not only for rank but also for village supremacy.

'_I thought I had avoided this crap'_

"Drop the Genjutsu"

'_Way to go idiot. Double the competition'_

A motion caught Naruto's eye.

* Easy boss*

* They're gonna get me killed.*

*Nah we wont let that happen*

* Don't let your lover catch on *

*Leave him out of this *

*Someone sleep on the couch last night?*

* Fuck you *

*Sorry not interested *

*What ever. Say hi to Ibiki for me *

*Shit*

They met Kakashi at the top of the stairs.

"Good luck"

"Hai"

Naruto smirked as he kicked the doors open and chuckled inwardly at the genin's KI.

'_Pathetic'_

That sentiment only increased as he dealt with the other "rookies"

"_This is the future of Konoha. They'll never…what's this?"_

A silver haired Genin with glasses was talking to Kiba.

'_Kabuto-kun, I smell a snake in more ways then one. Oh..Incoming'_

"How? It didn't hit him!" gasped Ino

_Sound? Hmm more snakes. The man needs to learn to cover his sent'_

_POOF_

'_Bout time scar face'_

"Alright Maggots to your seats."

'_And so it begins'_

Naruto sat there thinking.

"_No point in doing this might as well just turn the test over. Well I'm here I'll tell old grim about the little snakes.'_

And so Naruto tapped out a message in the special code his team used. Ibiki knew it and would do what was necessary.

_**Snakes **_**are **_**Singing **_**in the trees among the **_**young leaves**_*** **

***Use caution***

That done Naruto used his test to write down the observations he made and turned it over.

Naruto sat for the rest of the test only reacting when Sakura almost gave up sending a silent apology to Ibiki for his outburst.

Ibiki sent his own for the fact that Naruto was stuck with these brats.

Then

CRASH

'_Sigh, some things never change.'_

"Your early Anko"  
"Just came to make sure you where taking good care of my otouto"

"Anko!" Naruto did not like this.

"Yah kids a real winner."

"Oh, good! See Naru- chan I told you that you two would like each other"

"Yah, great guy. Didn't know there was someone in this village almost as crazy as you."

"Now, now don't take that tone or I'll have to have Sarizan back for another training session.

Naruto gulped.

"Training ground 44 two hours."

And she was gone.

"Crazy sisters and their mentally unstable snakes."

"Tough luck kid." Said a chunin proctor "If it's any consolation I'd promote you just for surviving this long with her as family. "

The other chunin and Ibiki nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" and Naruto took off with his confused teammates for the training ground.


End file.
